


Street Racing

by Isimile



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: No one knows where Tommy goes and how he's earning money after David managed to get him back from where PatriNot had taken him, so Billy and Teddy decide to get David's help.
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Street Racing

David wanted it noted that he was doing it under protest. Tommy was fine, they could see that. Yes, he had lost his job after he’d suddenly vanished – as had he – but he was unharmed and had surely found some other job since the party. He had not told them what exactly he was doing the last few times the team had met up but then he had not exactly been telling them much before either. They had only learned about his last job because David had told them after Tommy had been taken.

Billy and Teddy thought otherwise, or at least Billy did. He was worried about his brother and had unsuccessfully tried to get answers. And the more he tried, the less Tommy said. So instead they had come to him.

“Did Tommy tell you anything?” Billy had asked. “I know you’re having lunch together sometimes.”

They were. They might not work for the same company any longer but Tommy still showed up from time to time to drag David out for lunch. “But he hasn’t mentioned anything about what he does now.”

“Can you ask him? Please?” Teddy had asked.

And David had been unable to say no. But he also had not been able to help. Tommy had avoided giving a clear answer and David had known better than to push. If he did, he knew that their lunch ~~dates~~ time out would likely end, at least for a while.

“Can’t you find out where he’s going?” Billy had asked when he’d told them that he was not telling him either.

“I can’t exactly follow him,” David had pointed out. “He’s a speedster.”

“You managed to find us,” Billy had replied, “so surely you’ll be able to find him as well.”

So he’d given it a try.

It had taken him a few weeks but he’d finally found a trail. At least he had thought so until he found himself in what he was pretty sure was the set up for street racing, one with questionable legality at that. He tried to slip away before he could be noticed, trying to figure out where he’d lost the trail.

“David?” Suddenly Tommy was standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” David admitted. He did not want to lie to Tommy. Not that he could think of any decent excuse why he was here.

Tommy frowned slightly. “Why? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing,” David quickly assured him. “It’s just... well, I was curious.” He paused, then added: “And your brother was getting on my nerves with his questions.”

That startled a laugh out of Tommy. “I can imagine that.” He looked around. “I’m not sure the answer will get him to shut up. With either of us.”

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Street racing,” Tommy answered, matter of fact. He shrugged. “They like the challenge of competing against a speedster.”

Okay, David could see that. He’d just have to come up with a way to phrase it when Billy and Teddy asked.

Tommy hesitated, then asked quietly: “Do you want to stay and watch?”

The question surprised David. Considering how much Tommy had avoided talking about what he was doing, he’d expected him to try and get him to leave. “Sure.” He followed Tommy to where the cars were parked. “Is this how you’re earning money right now?”

“For now, yes.” Tommy shrugged. “I know it’s not something I’ll do for long term, just for now, until I feel like getting an official job again.” Until he felt less haunted by the hazy memories of being captured by the Patrinot. “I did thank you for getting me back from wherever that thing took me, right?” Though he was not really sure how David had done that.

He hadn’t. Not that David had expected him to. He shrugged. “Of course I did. We’re friends.”

“Still, thank you,” Tommy said, unusually serious. Moments later, he was grinning again when they reached the place where other spectators – especially young women – were standing, waiting for the next race to begin. “There. I’ll be right back. Wish me luck?”

David wasn’t sure what made him do it but he leaned forward and briefly kissed Tommy’s cheek. “Good luck,” he said dryly.

“Thanks.”

Tommy was gone before David could properly register the way his voice had squeaked. Well, he’d surprised them both, it seemed. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad that Teddy and Billy had talked him into going looking for Tommy.


End file.
